Blood Ties
by CaptBackfire17
Summary: [one shot] Detecive Goren and Eames are called out to investigate a suburbia murder, one of the victims is a highly trained Navy Officer. The Navy Officer and his siter were murdered in a brutual hitman style, could the murderer be in the family?


A/N: Just trying it out…

_"I'm going out, just for a few moments, ok sweetie?" called out a petite, brunette, a mother._

_"Whatever." called back a voice from upstairs. The mother's smile faltered, she walked over to a daughter sitting at the piano. She rubbed her back and gave her a kiss on the top of her head._

_"I'll be back." said her mother, "Can you do the dishes? Clean up a bit?"_

_"Sure, mom." replied the daughter, after a beat. The daughter gave her a quick smile and turned back to the piano._

_"Before I get back." said her mother as she turned out._

_"Alright." replied the daughter, a tone of annoyance hitting her voice. The mother sighed and left the house._

_Two hours later, the mother returns home. There was the kitchen, clean. The dishes done and the floor clean. The mother smiled, happy to see that her daughter finished her duties. She took a left at the hallway and turned into the entrance of the house. There was her son, his blood spilled out over the floor. She dropped her purse, faltering a scream._

_"JULIE!" she screamed out, "JULIE!" she ran upstairs, looking at her son's dead figure. She ran up and opened two large double doors at the end of the hallway. There was a different daughter, slumped over her luggage with her blood seeping into her clothes._

_"Oh my god!" she screamed, she scrambled for her phone._

_"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"_

_"My children! They've been murdered!"_

**5 HOURS LATER…**

Detectives Goren and Eames examined the first body in the hallway. There was the very shaken mother, sitting on the couch with a police officer sitting with her, trying to keep her calm.

"Male, 24 years old. Graduate of the Nuclear Power School, had his papers to be deployed to a nuclear submarine." said Eames, "A navy investment, murdered. Explains why we're here."

"Look…" said Goren, turning his body over, "A 5-inch dive knife."

"The killer's?" asked Eames.

"That's my son's." said the mother, sniffing, "Oh God… I told him I don't want weapons in my house."

"He was a diver?" asked Eames.

"He likes weapons." said the mother, she turned her head, unable to see her dead son.

"Murder suicide?" asked Eames.

"Why would he kill his sister? Siblicide is something between aggressive, high rage children." said Goren, "Mrs. Court, did your son and daughter have any problems between the two?"

"Uh, no. They were very close." said Mrs. Court, "I can't believe they're both dead…"

"Where is Mr. Court, ma'am?" asked Eames, walking over, leaving Goren to examine the body.

"He's at work. Well, he's coming home now." said Mrs. Court.

"What does he do for a living?" asked Eames.

"He's a lawyer."

"I see." said Eames, "Does your husband have any enemies?"

"No, well… yes, but they all live in different countries." said Mrs. Court, "They were expedited."

"Is he a criminal lawyer?"

"Business. He deals with a lot of embezzlement." said Mrs. Court. Goren got up and walked upstairs. He walked down the hall, slowly. Examining the pictures on the wall he noticed that there was one more child in the photo. He kept a mental note of this as he walked into the room. There was the other daughter, slumped in her luggage.

"She's small." said Goren, Eames walked up.

"5'2". 20 year old female." said Eames, "She just transferred out of community college, into NYU."

"Look… the red marks on her forehead." said Goren.

"What are they?" asked Eames. They were like red dots, all along her forehead. Three of them.

"Finger tips." said Goren, he used his hand like a crane, upon the daughter's head, "Whoever killed her… grabbed her head, firmly."

"Big hands." said Eames.

"Yes." said Goren, "Look… knife."

"Looks like a deep cut." said Eames, "She never had a chance."

"This was an act of cold blooded murder. Methodical." said Goren, "Professional."

"Excuse me, Detectives." said a man's voice from the doorway. It was their father, Mr. Tom Court.

"My name is Detective Goren, this is Detective Eames." said Goren, "We're sorry for your loss."

"Yes… I can't believe this." he said, he was silent.

"Uh, sir, do you have any enemies in the area? Maybe mob problems?" asked Eames.

"No." he shook his head, "I have two addresses, this one is unlisted. No one knows about this place, aside from my work."

"You live somewhere else?" asked Goren.

"I don't understand why my marital situation with my wife concerns you… but yes, I do." said Tom, "Please, do you have any idea who might of done this?"

"This seems… professional." said Goren, "Uh, sorry to change the subject but… do you have another daughter?"

"Huh? Oh, yes." said Tom, "Oh, God… Addy." He rushed off, Goren and Eames exchanged a look of surprise. Tom opened the door to his daughter's room, it was empty and clean.

"Thank god." muttered Tom.

"Was your other daughter, uh, Addy, here?" asked Goren.

"Her green purse is here but her hiking backpack is gone." said Tom, "I can't believe I forgot about Addy. I'm going to call her." he rushed down.

"The other daughter, forgotten?" asked Eames.

Downstairs, Mrs. Helen Court and her husband Tom stood there in the foyer, in the phone with their daughter, crying and hugging each other. They hung up and faced the detectives.

"She's alive." said Helen, "She went horseback riding."

"Was she here, at home, when you left?" asked Goren.

"Yes, she was. Playing piano." said Helen, nodding.

In a few moments, Goren and Eames were sitting outside on the patio with Addiena Court, the youngest child of the Court family. She didn't seem like she fit with the family. She was very tall, about the height of her brother (who was short for a male). She had dark wavy hair, long and tied in a bun. A fine layer of dirt fell across her body and she was sweating. She also wasn't crying.

"You don't seem to be too surprised, Addy." said Eames.

"I have a different view towards death." replied Addy, "Death is just an inevitable force. It is just a pause. It is not that sad, it is completely natural."

"Your siblings, people you've lived with for over 12 years… have been murdered." said Eames, looking at Addy, almost surprised.

"I have trust that you will find who did it." said Addy.

"Uh, what is your major, Addy?" asked Goren, "You're 18, you go to college. What is your major?"

"I'm a philosophy major." she said, in the same voice she's been saying everything.

"Really? What do you want to do with that?"

"Get my PhD, teach." said Addy.

"Any specifics? What are you reading about now?"

"Existentialism." said Addy.

"The view of death. Not a big deal. Suicide is a coward's way out." said Goren, "Life is the worry, death is the peace, but the transition is what sticks."

"Exactly." said Addy.

"Excuse us." said Eames, they got up and left her sitting at the table.

"She's freaking me out." said Eames.

"She's a student, she's trying to live by what she learns." said Goren, "This isn't too surprising."

"Detectives? May we speak to our daughter?" asked Tom, with Helen by his side.

"Just a few questions, Mr. Court. Was your daughter close with her siblings?" asked Eames.

"You can't be suggesting…" started Helen.

"Helen, they need to ask these questions. No, Detectives, not really. My eldest, Ethan, and my middle child… Julie. They stuck together, have the same opinions and goals. But Addy is like… the vagabond." said Tom, "She kept to herself, a lot. Never shared much with her siblings."

"What about you?" asked Eames, "Did she tell you a lot?"

"She tells me everything." said Tom, "I try to understand… sometimes she is just a little spacey."

"They never fought." said Helen, "Addy just kept to herself. Went riding, biking, studying, hiking, fishing, or to work."

"Sounds like she keeps busy." said Goren.

"Yes, she is always busy." said Helen, "She's very smart, does very well in school."

"What opinions did they have that differed?" asked Eames.

"Ethan and Julie… well, they were the big dreamers. Money, power, fame." said Tom, "But Addy… she is more about knowledge, understanding… she does a lot of volunteer work. Detectives, I guarantee you that the killer does not live within these walls."

"Thank you, Mr. Court. You may speak to your daughter now." said Eames. Goren and Eames watched them walk away, they turned to each other with doubtful looks on their faces.

"What do you think?" asked Eames.

"I need more time with her." said Goren.

"She's like her dad, holds her composure." said Eames.

"I can get her to open up." said Goren, "But from what I see… she doesn't seem like a killer."

**AT MAJOR CASE…**

"Why did I have to come here?" asked Addy, sitting in their spare room.

"Sorry, it is just easier for us." said Goren.

"I see." said Addy, "Well, I have to go back and take care of my horse. Do some studying."

"No time tomorrow?" asked Goren.

"No, I have work." said Addy, "How can I help you, detective?"

"Who is your favorite existentialist philosopher?" asked Goren, Addy smirked, "You know… Kierkegaard? Sartre? Oh. I know… Camus."

"How did you know?" asked Addy, breaking into a smile.

"Just how you hold yourself." said Goren, "So the whole idea of no suicide… what made you take a liking to that?"

"Necessity." said Addy.

"You were depressed?" asked Goren, "Sorry, don't mean to be intrusive but…"

"It's alright. Yes." said Addy, "I had a bad break-up with my high school sweetheart. My friends abandoned me… I took it hard. Went into therapy, got some medication."

"All from a break-up? No, you seem to smart for that." said Goren, "Unless you didn't have the proper support. You know, from your family."

"My family doesn't involve itself in my private life." said Addy.

"Isn't your family part of your private life?" asked Goren.

"Not in this case." said Addy, "I suppose this doesn't make me look very good."

"What do you mean?"

"Please, Detective. If you really think I'm that smart then you wouldn't say something like that." said Addy.

"Your parents say that you and your siblings weren't close." said Goren, changing the subject a bit.

"They were in their own world." said Addy, "Music, clothes."

"You don't like those things?" asked Goren.

"I like music. Just not their music." said Addy.

"Did you guys have anything in common?"

"Place of origin." said Addy, smiling, "I know it seems sick to make jokes… but, I dunno, it helps me go through it."

"So you are sad." said Goren.

"Their death is needless." said Addy, "It didn't need to happen."

"But with your view, you shouldn't even think about that." commented Goren.

"I'm only human, Detective." said Addy, "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all." said Goren, "Thank you." he stood and shook her hands.

After Addy left, Goren walked up to Ross and Eames.

"So, what's the verdict?" asked Eames.

"I still can't tell." said Goren, sighing in frustration.

"You can't tell?" echoed Ross, Goren threw him a look, "I'm just saying, I thought you were this department's top profiler."

"She lives by a widely popular concept, among people who have been depressed. She claims that she lives by it but admits that she has human graces. Existentialist like Camus believe in living your life and by living it, finding meaning." said Goren, "Murder doesn't really follow the guidelines."

"She admits to not staying within in the boundary." said Eames.

"But what boundaries does she cross?" asked Goren, "She's educated. Poised. Very polished."

"Like her father." said Eames, "Her mother was bawling like any mother would, but her father was stone-faced. Didn't cry. Only time he looked marginally upset was when he remembered his daughter."

"But if he really cares about his daughter, he wouldn't of forgotten her." said Ross.

"Unless he was trying to give her time to clean up." said Eames.

"We still don't know exactly how much hate she harbored for her siblings. All we know is that they have their differences and a girl like Addy… she wouldn't share with her parents. Maybe not even her father." said Goren, "We need to talk to Tom Court. Let's see how much alike they really are." Ross nodded, he walked back to his office but Eames turned to Goren.

"You know something else." said Eames, years of being his partner, nothing flew by her unnoticed.

"She said that their death is needless…" said Goren, "I'm not sure, I need more information."

Tom Court sat in the same room his daughter sat in, he was looking at his blackberry, checking his e-mails.

"Sorry, we'll just take a moment of your time, Mr. Court." said Goren, "We just want to know about your kids. As a whole."

"What do you mean?" asked Tom, putting his blackberry away.

"Their dynamic. Everyone knows that there is the Alpha, 2nd command and the Omega. The outcast." said Goren, Tom's lips tightened into a thin line.

"My wife and I… tried our best to keep the kids at similar levels. But we encouraged all of them to be the best, the top of the pile. It worked with our first two children… but Addy resented this idea." said Tom.

"Why?" asked Eames, pulling up a chair.

"Addy was always the pacifist. She hates confrontation. She likes peace, happiness, she loves to laugh… my other kids saw this as being lazy… weak." said Tom.

"Their words?" asked Goren.

"Yes. Ethan once called Addy 'impossible' and 'pathetic'." said Tom, "To her face."

"She probably didn't take that well." commented Eames.

"No, she cried. She dropped her fork, went upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom. She told me she lies in the bathtub." said Tom, "I've betrayed all of my kids… if I just spent more time with them, instead of putting work first… now Addy doesn't speak to anyone."

"Isn't she going to a therapist?" asked Goren.

"She stopped, awhile ago. Her mood lifted, she got into more activities." said Tom, "She became more… productive."

"And due to this, did your other children stop abusing her?" asked Goren.

"They never 'abused' her." replied Tom, indignantly, "They had their differences but they never really fought."

"But if Ethan and Julie were that aggressive as you said, how come they never butt heads?" asked Eames.

"Well, Ethan was always the top dog. Julie admired Ethan and aspired to be as strong as him. Addy found them both… weak." said Tom.

"Weak?" echoed Eames.

"Well, Addy has the priority of being an understanding, compassionate person first, being rich and powerful second." said Tom, "The exact opposite of Ethan and Julie. Like I said, they had their respected differences but Addy never liked to go head to head with them. Especially since there was two against one."

"Thank you, Mr. Court." said Goren, "We'll call you if we discover anything else."

Tom shook their hands, got up and left, quietly.

"He is very professional." commented Goren as Eames shut the door.

"The word 'cold' comes to mind." replied Eames, "He hasn't cried once."

"He's a lawyer, he has to disguise his emotions, he has to be a hard head. If anything he is the most aggressive person in that family." said Goren, "Who is to say there wasn't a struggle between Ethan and Tom?"

"Tom has an alibi, he's been in a meeting all day." said Eames.

"Hired killer?" asked Goren, "Seems more likely then a family member."

"Addy does seem less likely. Someone that passive couldn't kill." said Eames.

"Unless it was out of rage." replied Goren, "We need to know more about their interaction… we should talk to their friends."

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

Goren, Eames and Ross all stood in his office as three people sat in the chairs before them. There was Dan, Ethan's best friend and fellow submariner; there was Stacy, Julie's best friend and then there was Gwen, Addy's best friend.

"Do you know anything about how they interacted?" asked Eames, "Ethan, Julie and Addy?"

"No… Ethan was all business. We were close but I never really saw them all together… I mean, I met him and Julie together and when I came over, I met Addy." said Dan.

"Did you see Addy and Ethan converse?" asked Goren.

"Yeah."

"How was it?" asked Eames, "Cordial? Angry?"

"It was really nice. She made us lunch and fed us. She cleaned up the kitchen and made some iced tea." said Dan, "She told us to have a nice day."

"Where was Julie?" asked Eames.

"She was upstairs." said Dan, "Julie doesn't do much around the house. I know that much."

"Julie told me that she cleaned up after Addy, all the time." replied Stacy, in response to Dan's comment.

"Well, I'm just saying what I saw and hear from Ethan. Julie just does her own thing, doesn't lift a finger." said Dan.

"Shut up." said Stacy, sniffing.

"Sorry." said Dan, looking apologetic.

"Whatever, Julie always complained about Addy. How she was always dirty from hiking or something. How she doesn't clean up and how Julie watches too much TV, plays piano too loudly." said Stacy.

"Do you think these comments were unwarranted?" asked Eames.

"Well, I never really saw Addy. If I did it was at dinner, she doesn't say much." said Stacy.

"Have you ever seen Julie be mean to Addy?" asked Goren.

"Julie doesn't have the greatest patience in the world. She's gotten better but she was just tired of dealing with Addy." said Stacy, "Why are you asking about their interaction? Do you think Addy killed them??"

"Whoa, no way." said Gwen, "Addy is a strong person and capable of killing someone, but she'll never do it."

"Why's that?" asked Eames, turning to Addy's best friend.

"She's too much of a coward." said Gwen, Goren's eyebrows arched in surprise.

"Those are harsh words." replied Eames.

"Those are Addy's words." said Gwen, "She didn't commit suicide because she is a coward. Killing someone is like committing suicide, your life is pretty much over after that."

"Are you a philosophy major as well?" asked Goren.

"Ha-ha, no. Addy is the deep thinking one, I'm an English major." said Gwen.

"Would you call Addy… angry?" asked Eames.

"She's resentful." said Gwen, "She isn't angry. She is just… frustrated. She feels trapped by her family… they don't listen to her, they don't pay attention to her…, her older siblings just pushed her around."

"Really? What makes you say that?" asked Goren.

"Well, this one time… Julie called Addy while she was at work. Julie wanted a plastic binder or something and some dinner. So Addy calls her back, asking what she wants for dinner. Julie wants something from this restaurant in the city, Addy doesn't want to swing out and pick it up. Julie gets pissed off and hangs up on Addy. Addy goes to the market, gets food for dinner and comes home. Julie is still pissed off that she didn't get what she wanted for dinner so she stands there, critiquing Addy's cooking skills. Addy gets pissed but doesn't say a word. Then after they eat, Addy tells Julie that'll she do the dishes and clean up the kitchen. Addy is getting ready to go upstairs and change, but Julie told her to just clean in her dirty clothes. Addy tells her no and Julie just scoffs at her." said Gwen, "Addy went upstairs and screamed into a pillow."

"Does this happen often?" asked Eames.

"I can't remember specifics, but I know it does." said Gwen, "I wouldn't be able to deal with it."

"Does Addy have a journal?" asked Goren.

"A live journal." said Gwen, "But why do you want to see it?"

"We just need to cover all the bases, thank you for your help, all of you." said Eames, she stood up and held open the door, "The officer will lead you out." The three quiet people walked out, Goren sighed and looked at Eames.

"I would of screamed at her." said Eames.

"I would of just dropped everything and walked out." added Ross.

"But she stood and took it… why?" asked Eames.

"She wants to prove something." said Goren, "To her parents."

"Prove what?" asked Ross.

"That she is better then them."

**AT SOUTH MOUNTAIN RESERVATION…**

Goren stepped out of the car, he was dressed in plaid and jeans with hiking boots. Eames looked a little less enthusiastic about setting on a hike into nature.

"How do you know she is here?" asked Eames.

"I read her live journal." said Goren, "This is her place."

"What else did her live journal tell you?" asked Eames, looking at her partner with surprised eyes.

"She's angry. Really angry." said Goren, "We're entreating on her territory… be careful."

"Are you saying she did it?" asked Eames.

"I'm saying that we have to look out."

Goren turned and saw Addy coming through the trees, riding a small bay horse. She rode up to them, unaware that it was the detectives.

"Good morning." said Goren, loudly and happily.

"Oh! Good morning!" replied Addy, smiling back just as warmly.

"How are you today, Addy?" asked Goren.

"I'm doing fine, detective. How are you?" she asked, she saw Eames and gave Eames a warm smile, "And you, Detective Eames. Happy to see you again. Under better circumstances, of course. Are you two out for a hike in the woods?"

"Actually, we were hoping to speak to you, before you go for your ride." said Eames.

"Of course." said Addy, Goren took hold of the reigns at the bit, holding her horse as she hopped down, "Thank you, Detective."

"You're welcome." said Goren, Eames looked at her partner as if he has lost his mind.

"So, how can I help?" asked Addy, dusting her hands off.

"This is a fine horse." said Goren, patting the horse's nose, "Does anyone else in your family ride?"

"Um, no." said Addy, shaking her head sadly as she pat her horse, "They hate horses."

"Even your dad?" asked Eames.

"Well, he's ambivalent." said Addy, "They didn't want me to buy this horse… cost me a lot of money."

"That's why you work." said Goren.

"Yeah, to pay for the feed and board." said Addy, nodding, "But you can't be here to ask me about my horse."

"No, we're not." said Goren, all the while smiling, Addy smiled back, "You spoke to your friend, Gwen."

"Yes, I know you all know the feelings that I harbor for my family… they frustrate me and they do make my life a little more difficult… but I love them, all the same." her eyes began to water, Eames took note of this.

"Of course," said Goren, "Well, we just want to know if your brother or sister had any enemies?"

"They had people they disliked." said Addy, "I stayed out of their lives… makes mine a bit easier."

"Well, we need you to come in and look at some mug shots for us… do you mind? Maybe later today?" asked Goren, still smiling.

"Sure." said Addy, almost too happily.

"That's all, enjoy your ride!" exclaimed Goren. He waved as Addy mounted and rode off, Eames looked at him as if he was truly nuts.

"Are you suddenly her new best friend?" asked Eames, Goren's smile dropped.

"She is a very receptive, sensitive person. You show high emotion and she will reciprocate it. She finds that the most enjoyable level of interaction. Anything below, which is her siblings' level of interaction, is disconcerting for her. She doesn't enjoy that." said Goren, "Her need for emotional interaction is desperate… any normal person would be somber to hear news about her siblings, but she is happy… just to see someone who is happy to see her."

"So, she's alone." said Eames.

"She broke up with her boyfriend, last year. Ever since then… I'm assuming serial dating, looking for that same level of comfort." said Goren, "When she found that to be futile, she turns to her family… only to remember that they're emotionally unavailable."

"So she tries to be like her dad… emotionally closed." added Eames.

"She is a people pleaser… wants everyone to be happy… but she feels that no one wants her to be happy. She feels like she is the one that has to bow and scrape." said Goren, "That explains all of her rage."

"How can her parents not know about this?" asked Eames.

"I think they have an idea… but they don't want to seem like bad parents. Let's press on the mother." said Goren, "Before we try to crack the levels of Addiena. She might snap."

**AT MAJOR CASE…**

"I don't understand the nature of your question, Detective." said Helen, looking at Eames with a confused look.

"Your children… from what we hear from their friends and journals… they did not get along." said Eames.

"Nonsense. Ethan and Julie were very close." said Helen.

"We're talking about Addy." said Goren, "Your youngest and your older children… they didn't get along?"

"Addy---" she started to say.

"Kept to herself?" asked Goren, finishing the sentence for her.

"Yes." said Helen, "The only time Addy and her brother ever interacted was when Ethan picked up a copy of… something called The… King? The Prince?"

"The Prince." said Goren, "By Machiavelli."

"Yes, that's it." said Helen, nodding. Goren looked at Eames, a sideways glance. He knew everything.

"How did that conversation go?" asked Eames.

"I… I don't remember." said Helen.

"Mrs. Court, please, don't lie to us." said Goren.

"Addy didn't do it." said Helen, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Then why are you so desperate to lie for her?" asked Eames.

"We failed her." sobbed Helen, "We didn't take care of her… we were so wrapped up in Ethan and Julie… we neglected Addy."

"Addiena is a very emotional and sensitive girl. That's just how she was born." said Goren, "Tell us… how did that conversation go?"

"Addy didn't tell him much about the book. She said she doesn't like it and just walked off." said Helen.

"Nothing else?" asked Eames.

"Ethan… he said as Addy went upstairs that she is a philosophical hack… that has no backbone and will never have an original thought." said Helen, shutting her eyes, tears falling down her cheek.

"What did you do?" asked Eames.

"Nothing." whispered Helen, "What can I do? They had their own battles… I couldn't be there to protect Addy, not all the time."

"So you watched as your daughter got emotionally pummeled by her siblings?" asked Goren, "This… aggressive, hot-blooded feast, preying on her emotions."

"I know. I know that I wasn't strong enough." said Helen, "Tom and I constantly told Addy to be the bigger person, to not cave in and fight on their level."

"So you expected her to take it." said Eames, "This is bigger then just a sibling spat. They emotionally stepped on her, pushed her down and treated her like dirt. She was their servant and she couldn't say 'no' because you wouldn't pay any attention to their 'spats'."

"You think she did it." said Helen, softly.

"Rage killings are never rational." said Goren, "I would like to talk to her… I will have to push her."

"Don't hurt her." said Helen, sobbing.

"I have to ask… Mrs. Court… did your children ever hurt Addy?" asked Eames, "Physically?"

"…when Addy was a little girl… she did martial arts. Went into sparring matches and fought, trained, hard… she started to come up with sprains, bruises, welts… she told us it was from martial arts… but one day…" said Helen, she started to sob, "I saw Ethan push Addy down in the hallway and kick her… he called her 'pathetic'."

"You LET this happen?" asked Eames, unable to hide her anger.

"What could I do?" asked Helen.

"Stop it." said Goren, "You could of stopped it all."

"Your kids can't be stronger then you." said Eames, "They look to your for guidance."

"What about your husband, did you ever tell him?" asked Goren.

"Yes, I told Tom about what I saw… he took Ethan into a room and they came out 3 hours later. Ethan was crying. Tom did the same with Julie… they both admitted to… hurting, Addy." said Helen, "It never happened again, after that."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Eames. Helen didn't stir, Goren just motioned for Eames to back down.

"Thank you, Mrs. Court… we'll be bringing Addy in, later tonight." said Goren. Helen just stood up and headed for the door, she turned, her eyes red.

"Please… don't take my last child away from me." said Helen, "I made mistakes before… but I need to fix them now."

"We're sorry, Mrs. Court." said Eames. Helen turned away, Eames looked at Goren, sighing.

"Can they establish a plea?" asked Eames, "I can't believe they let this girl go through all of that…"

"The emotional stress. Environmental factors. The physical abuse…" said Goren, "I'm surprised she's lasted this long."

"What do you mean?" asked Eames, tired.

"Well… she would either of killed herself… or her entire family." said Goren, "But her siblings are the point of her rage…"

"Well… let's bring her in." said Eames.

**INTERROGATION ROOM… THE 11****TH**** HOUR**

"So, the big time." said Addy, "What do you want to know now… detective?"

"I want to know… about your opinions on Machiavelli." said Goren, pulling up a chair as Eames stands in the corner.

"Writing a book report?" asked Addy, with a small smile.

"Ha-ha, close, but no. I just want to know what you think." said Goren.

"I'm not a big fan." said Addy.

"Because of the power." said Goren, "The need for power."

"It is often misinterpreted." said Addy, "Abused knowledge."

"Your brother liked Machiavelli." said Goren.

"Yes, he did. He asked me about it."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I don't care for it."

"Nothing else?"

"My brother was a smart man, he could figure it out on his own."

"But, he would never, ever understand why you didn't like it. In fact, he saw your dislike for it as a sign of weakness, right?" asked Goren, Addy's lips pursed, "You're holding it in, aren't you."

"What do you mean?" asked Addy, giving a quick smile, trying to regain composure.

"You're upset. The memories… they consume you, eat at you." said Goren.

"I've let go of the past." said Addy, "You've got to put the past behind you, before you can move on."

"Forrest Gump." said Goren, smiling.

"Yes." she smiled back, nodding.

"So where did you find your brother's dive knife?" asked Eames, jutting in.

"Pardon?" asked Addy.

"Come on, Addy… no one blames you." said Goren.

"Don't play me." she replied, her eyes narrowing.

"Ah! There is your family spitfire!" exclaimed Goren, "See, you can be aggressive, you just choose not to."

"Is it because you are afraid of losing?" asked Eames.

"No." said Addy.

"You've accepted failure. As part of your philosophy." said Goren, "That's not very original, is it?"

"I don't have any original thoughts." said Addy.

"Even killing your siblings… not very original." said Eames.

"I resent that, Detective."

"I'm sure you do." said Eames, "Because you don't see it as murder… you see it as justice."

"What?" asked Addy.

"For years and years… as long as you could remember… your siblings pushed you. Bore down on you… broke your spirit and bullied you to tears. Finally you've hardened over and have become nothing. You are an emotional… wall." said Goren, "But… every wall has its cracks."

"They pushed at your wall." said Eames, "They tore it down."

"Without mercy." said Goren, "What was it? What did they do?"

Addy didn't stir.

"Did they hit you? Like before?" asked Goren, "We know about the bruises… your mother told us." Addy scoffed.

"What? You didn't think your mother knew?" asked Eames.

"I didn't know she cared." said Addy.

"I know, your parents… they did nothing. Your mother, at least." said Goren.

"Don't sympathize for me." said Addy, darkly, "No one helped me. I had to go through it alone."

"And how traumatizing that must have been." said Eames, "Really, I understand… your parents won't back you up and your siblings just like to… attack you."

"You probably always wondered why." said Goren, "Why do they like to hurt you."

"Of course that thought crossed my mind." said Addy.

"And? What did you concur?" asked Eames, stepping out of the shadows.

"That it is just how they are." said Addy.

"What?" asked Goren, "How frustrating! To have your siblings' mean spirited actions defined by the… 'just because' rule."

"I get by." said Addy.

"But not anymore." said Eames, "Well… they're dead."

"Addy, we know you killed your siblings." said Goren, looking away, almost regretting to say this.

"That's bull." muttered Addy.

"Ok, we know you punished your siblings." corrected Goren, "Your hands… they're big, perfect for piano. The same hands that your sister teased you for… you grabbed the top of her head, jerked her head back so she can see the anger in your eyes… you took that dive knife you found in your brother's closet and… cut her."

"Then you walk downstairs to clean up, to go riding. But there was your brother, he saw your blood on your hands and his bloody dive knife. He is ready to call the police but you… you're strong. You threw the knife into his chest." said Eames, "He stopped in in shock, you stepped forward and pushed it into him."

"What did you say to them, Addy?" asked Goren. Addy didn't stir.

"Your brother called you 'pathetic'…" said Eames.

"Your sister… teased you about being alone?" asked Goren, Addy's eyes began to fill with tears, "You miss him… huh? Your ex-boyfriend. What happened, Addy… tell me." she looked at Goren with surprised eyes, as if baffled that someone wants to hear her story.

"He was going to college… away, to California. He said it wouldn't work long distance and broke up with me." she sniffed, "I loved him."

"High school sweethearts are hard to let go of." said Eames, "Your family… didn't care, did they?"

"No." said Addy softly.

"They don't care about philosophy… not the right ones, anyway." said Goren, "They didn't care about horses, hiking, fishing… that was all you. Maybe your dad… but he doesn't have time. He was too busy to look into your world."

"That's fine." she said in a raspy voice.

"Your parents NEVER stepped in to save you." said Eames, "They never gave you justice."

"So you TOOK IT." said Goren, standing up.

Addy broke.

"They deserved it! Those stupid bastards! Why do they do this to me? Why do they hurt me?" she began to sob, she almost slipped out of her chair. Goren rushed over and pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her and holding her so she won't hit the floor.

"You did it… because you had no other choice." said Eames, "You like your life, it is your FAMILY that didn't like it."

"It was you… or them." said Goren, as he pulled back "No philosophical mind would change themselves for the voice of a few people… or anyone for that matter."

"They got away… with everything." said Addy.

"Addy… we have to know…" said Eames, "How long was this going on for?"

"13 years." said Addy, "As far as I can remember."

"Addiena Court…" said Eames, pulling out the cuffs, "You are under arrest for the murder of Ethan Court and Julie Court…" Addy began to cry, silently. Goren stood and watched in silence as two officers took Addy away. Her parents were outside, Tom and Helen were crying when they saw her in cuffs.

"God! No!" sobbed Helen, Tom looked distressed he looked at the detectives, begging for them to let their daughter go.

"Detectives, please…" said Tom.

"You let this happen, sir." said Goren.

"_We_ let this happen?" asked Tom.

"Yes. You did." said Eames, Carver came up, he pulled his detectives to the side.

"We can get her the death penalty." said Carver.

"Her defense can build the trauma defense." said Eames.

"If all of that really happened." said Carver.

"You can see that in her personality…" said Goren, "Any therapist will agree."

"Are you guys suddenly working for the other side?" asked Carver.

Goren and Eames gave Carver a look of annoyance and anger… they walked away, leaving Carver behind and ignoring the sobbing Tom and Helen Court.

There was nothing they could do.


End file.
